


Honesty Is Exhausting

by TigerLily



Category: Leverage
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot receives a massage after a hard day of honest work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honesty Is Exhausting

Nate smiled when his lover walked into their bedroom and stretched out on the king sized bed with a tired groan.

“Rough day, honey?” he gently teased.

“Being honest is exhausting,” Eliot drawled. His deep voice was muffled by the pillow he had buried his face in.

Nate chuckled. “Want a massage?”

Eliot raised his head and flipped back his long hair. “I’d kill for one.”

“No need to go that far.”

Eliot laughed, which then turned into a moan of pleasure as Nate straddled his jean clad legs and began to knead the tight knots from his broad shoulders.

fin


End file.
